A Nightmare in Hogwarts: Part I
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: Dumbledore tries to gain control of Freddy Kruger and in the process creates something more terrible than Voldemort. Harry ends up cracking and meets the Dream Demons. Harry/Su Li.


A Nightmare in Hogwarts- Part I

Beta: Ezra'eil

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or A Nightmare on Elm Street series. Nor do I own the characters in them.

Summary: Dumbledore tries to gain control of Freddy Kruger and in the process creates something more terrible than Voldemort. Harry ends up cracking and meets the Dream Demons. This is an idea that I had on Halloween and have been writing it since. This is also the first part of the story. There will be at least another part, maybe two more. Harry/Su Li.

"Testing"- Speaking  
"_Testing"-_ Thoughts/Dream World

* * *

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Hospital Wing

Dumbledore quickly made his way towards the hospital wing, intent on insuring that his weapon was not permanently injured. The war effort would come to halt should anything happen to the boy.

Throwing the doors open, he called, "Poppy, is there any improvement in his condition? There's nothing permanent is there?"

"Albus," yelled the matron as she turned around. "I have told you a thousand times, leave my patients alone. They are here to get better, not be pestered by overbearing headmasters. I wouldn't care if you were Merlin himself!"

"I only have Harry's best interest in heart. I need…" he tried to reason with her. When she had a patient, she was like a dragon guarding its treasure trove.

He was interrupted when the she quietly said, "His best interest? If you had his best interest in heart, you would not have forced him to take lessons with Snape. That man should not be allowed to teach, let alone be alone with a student. He despises Potter, as the entire staff knows."

"It is very important that Mr. Potter learns to protect his mind. We cannot have Voldemort in there. There is too much riding on this war to loose him. Voldemort may be able to influence him. That would be worse than if he died. The Light would loose all hope."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening for the moment. The boy has shut off all contact. I can't even tell if he is dreaming. It's like he isn't even there anymore."

She turned around to walk back to office, content in the knowledge that she had chastised him enough when a thought came to her. "Albus, you and Snape weren't attempting that experiment you created years ago? You know the one that messed around with demons and dreams," she asked sharply. If he had, there wasn't much she could do.

The quick look away and the evasive answers that soon followed told her everything. His act might fool others, but she had dealt with children lying about how they were injured for too many years. "Albus, how could you! You know what happened last time. How many was it that died? Nine or ten if my memory serves me. I'm still not sure how you covered that up. Honestly, I don't see how everyone believed they all decided to run off and join the Muggle circus. I don't even know why I went along with it."

"Poppy, I assure you that we were not attempting to contact a demon. We were only attempting to capture one." He said this last part quickly and quietly, hoping to escape without her noticing it.

Unfortunately for him it was not quiet enough. "Capture! Are you insane? No, don't answer that. Of course you are. What sane person would attempt to capture a demon."

"Demons. We were hoping to capture more than one."

"Oh, that's a lot better," she screamed. "As if one wasn't bad enough. Did Mr. Potter know about this or was he not told a thing?"

"Mr. Potter believes that he was learning Occlumency. Just as we wanted Voldemort to know. It even helped that the Dark Lord wanted Severus to fail in his teachings anyway. Plus, We didn't think it was prudent to tell him."

"Just what demon were you attempting to capture? That might at least help me in figuring out what is wrong with him. I may not be able to help him, but we might be able to salvage the situation."

"It was the same one as last time. We figured that if we captured him and managed to merge both him and Harry together…"

"Bond! You are insane. First you want to contact it, and then you want to capture it. Now you want to bond it to Mr. Potter. He would no longer exist. It would be a combination of the two of them. There would be no way of knowing whose personality would win control. You could have given that monster a body and allowed him to go on a killing spree."

"Freddy Krueger…"

"Albus…"

"…would not have taken control. Harry is strong enough to keep him at bay."

"Don't say his name!" she looked around in fear. "Unlike Voldemort, the mere knowledge of that name gives it power."

"Come on Poppy," he chuckled. "We have taken precautions this time. No harm shall come to the students. I created wards to ensure the creature could not escape Hogwarts. I've also hire a special team of Hit Wizards who are arriving tonight."

"That's not the point. Those muggles attempted to destroy any knowledge of that monster and here you go and bring it all back. They knew that if they could destroy the knowledge and he was forgotten, he would have no power over the children."

"No one will know. Only you, Severus, and, me know anything. We wiped the memories of anyone who saw it and lived."

"Well, once Mr. Potter is healed I want you to wipe mine. I have no desire to bring him back into this world. I believe that I will be taking dreamless sleep potions until this is all over. I suggest you and Severus do the same. Good night." After she cast a few diagnosis spells and was content that Harry was okay, she took a dreamless sleep potion and went back to sleep.

-ooo888888888ooo-

What Dumbledore did not take into account was Harry's subconscious mind. While he was asleep and could not listen to the conversations, his subconscious mind could hear words which in turn could affect the dreams of said person. One thing his mind heard was a name: Freddy Krueger. Names have power after all. And this was a powerful name.

-ooo888888888ooo-

_Harry's mind_

"_What the hell is this place?" he asked as he looked around.__ In fact, he wasn't too sure that this wasn't Hell. Snape could have killed him for all he knew. Everything looked like it was designed to cause pain and death. It was beginning to look like some horror movie Dudley watched one time. What was it called…oh, Hellraiser was the name. He was in what he guessed was a boiler room. "I don't think Hogwarts has one of these."_

_As he was walking through the corridors he got the feeling that he was being watched. Maybe I should have listened to Uncle Vernon and not watched any Tele. Maybe I wouldn't be so paranoid, expecting monster to jump out at every corner. If he turned quick enough he thought that he could see movement in the shadows._

_He thought, "At least __lessons with Snape taught me one thing. You needed to be able to keep your wand with you in your mind. It was essential to winning a mind war."_

"_I wonder if this is some sick joke by Snape or maybe if Voldemort somehow managed to get back in. If he did manage to find a way back into my mind, he sure developed a sick sense of humour. I wouldn't put it past either one of them to do something like this."_

"_Help me. Help me."_

_There it was again. He had been hearing what sounded like a little kid calling for help but he could not seem to find the kid. He thought he had been imagining it for awhile._

"_Help me."_

"_Where are you?" he finally called back. "I don't even know where I am. If you can hear me, keep on calling."_

"_I'm down here," the voice called again.__ He managed to hear what direction the sound was coming from this time, he thought. _

"_Just hold on. I'm coming."_

_Damn his hero complex. He needed to get that thing looked at. __He just knew that nothing good could come out of this. I'm stuck in my mind, in an unknown boiler room. Dark scary hallways. Voice crying for help. "Where have I seen this before? And why do I have the strangest feeling that I should be heading back in the other direction."_

_At the end of the hallway he came upon a dark red door that stood ajar. He could swear the door seemed to be mocking him, as if daring him to enter. "I so know that I'm going to regret this."_

_He walked through the door expecting the door to slam shut, but nothing happened. "That's strange. In the movies, the door always slams shut behind you," he thought. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm over here. He chained me to this pipe."_

_Sure enough, looking o__ver next to a pipe was chained a young girl. She looked liked she had not been taken care of for awhile. No bath either from what he could smell. "He? Do you mean, Voldemort?" he asked as he looked around the room._

"_No. Him."_

"_I'm afraid that I only know one Him, and its Voldemort," he said. "But first let's gets you out of here anyway."_

_He never saw the malicious glint that flashed in her eyes as he attempted to open the chain. _

"_Alohamora." _

"_That's strange. Nothing happened. What is this made of? It's not metal. Seems lightweight and soft. It might be magic resistant."_

"_Help me. He'll be back soon."_

"_Hold on, I am trying to."_

"_Diffindo."_

"_Please hurry. He's scary."_

"_Damn. Hold on. I am going to look for something to cut it with. I think I saw some tools over by the door."_

_As soon as he turned around the girl began to change into a fully grown man. "That's very considerate Mr. Potter, but I believe that I can help myself. After all, I'm the one who put me hear."_

_Harry nearly fainted when he saw what once had been a little girl. Now in her place stood a man or at least he thought it was a man, though monster might be more appropriate. It stood at an even six feet and was badly burned. It or he wore a red and green shirt that seemed to have survived whatever fire he was in, barely. On his hand he wore a glove that had blades on the tips and what might be glass._

"_Who are you? Or what are you. And what do you want?"_

"_You know my name. I wouldn't be here if you didn't."_

"_What do you mean? I've never seen or heard of you before. I don't think I could forget a face like that." He knew that he should not be antagonizing the man…creature._

"_Funny, Mr. Potter. It has been along time since anyone joked with me. They usually run off screaming. I have been locked away for many years now. Everyone forgot me, but you discovered me. You called me. You need me. You freed me."_

"_I didn't call you. I still don't know your name. And I don't need you. Just go back to where ever you came from."_

_At that statement, Freddy looked somewhat confused. "Boy, you really don't know who I am? Well, I figure it's your right to know the name of your killer. Don't say I never gave you anything. I am Freddy Kruger." _

"_Sorry, never heard of you," Harry said as he was backing up. He had a very bad feeling about this guy. Voldemort paled in comparison to this guy. This was evil incarnate. He seemed to exist for the sole purpose of causing death and destruction._

"_So how do you want to play this game Mr. Potter? I prefer it when my prey runs, though if you had another idea, I'm open to suggestions. I always like new ways to kill."_

_Freddy began to tap his glove against the wall. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink._

_Harry knew that he could not beat this demon, for he saw there was no humanity left in it, in a fair fight so he did the only thing he could, he ran. The only part of his plan that he miscalculated was that there was no where to go. The walls seemed to be made human bodies packed tightly together. The door handles and pipes were made of bones. "This guy is one sick freak," Harry thought._

"_Damn. Maybe Draco was right and there is not a lot in my head," he chuckled. "Whoever is responsible for this is going to pay for it when I get out. I sure hope that it's Snape's fault."_

_Suddenly the demon's voice echoed through the tunnels, "Come on Mr. Potter, you are making this too easy. I expected a challenge from you. You're a wizard. The last ones I met were very satisfying."_

"_Why am I running?" he suddenly thought. "This is my mind, my dream...nightmare. If I can kick out Voldemort, I surely can kick out this thing." With this thought running through his head he turned around and walked back to the boiler room with a defiant light in his eyes. "No more running. No more hiding. If I'm to die, it will be on my terms."_

_When he got back to the boiler room Freddy was no where to be seen. He knew that the creature couldn't be too far. "I wonder how this freak got in my head to start with. The last thing I remember is Snape and Dumbledore attempting a new form of Legilmancy and Occlumency. Wait, that has to be it. They did something that caused this to happen." _

_His thoughts were interrupted when Freddy returned. "I'm disappointed Mr. Potter. I expected you to put on a better game. No matter. I have enough strength to branch out and make a comeback, so to say. I am in a school full of children. Children who have fears."_

_At this declaration, Harry just gave him an evil, sadistic smile which unnerved him, slightly. This in itself was a harmless act, but usually when directed at him by his victims he usually didn't like the outcomes. The first time he was burned alive. _

"_You forgot a few points," Harry smirked. "One- as you mentioned, I am wizard and have magic on my side. Two- I have faced lord Voldemort and survived multiple times. Though I do have to say that he has you beat in the looks department. Three- Only he can kill me. While you may be able to injure me, only he can finish me. And last but not least- You're in my mind."_

"_Little boy, you think you can hurt me? Many have tried and many have died. You think that wand of yours will save you? Think again. Your dark lord is nothing compared to me. I have the support of several demons. Can he say the same? I believe the time for games are now over. It's time to finish this."_

"_No, I don't think I can hurt you. But I can consume you. The way I see it is Dumbledore and Snape were attempting to gain control of your powers. I figure that since this is my head I should have an easier time." The combination of being trapped in a complex maze of bodies and being chased by an insane, demon serial killer caused something to snap inside. He felt as if he was invincible, though looking back he would think that maybe he should have thought things out a little more before acting._

-ooo888888888ooo-

Outside Harry's mind

"Severus, I need you to enter Harry's mind and attempt to bring him out," stated Dumbledore. "He has been in there for four days. As much as I don't want to admit it, I think he has run into some trouble. If He is there, I need you to finish the ritual. Once you are done, bring Harry out and I will take care of his memory. We can't have him remembering any of this."

"Albus," stuttered a pale Snape. "You can't be serious. You want me to go in there with that demon? Are you insane? He's no man, if he was ever one."

"Come now," chuckled Dumbledore. "You're a fully grown wizard. You've tasted the dark arts. You can take care of it. All you have to do is force your way in."

"That boy is going to regret making me face that demon." Snape muttered. "I'll show him."

"What was that?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape snarled, "Nothing."

_Harry's mind_

_Snape walked through the outer edges of Harry's mind wondering why he always gave in. This was Dumbledore's pet project. He should be the one in here dealing with the brat and the demon..._

_Hearing a sound he turned around bringing his wand up only to meet eyes with the demon himself. A demon so evil that even he who stood in front of Voldemort was afraid of him._

"_Mr. Krueger I assume," Snape sneered all the while never lowering his wand. "Where is Mr. Potter?"_

"_You think I am evil?" the creature asked, ignoring Snape's question._

_Snape nodded his head in response._

"_You think that your Lord Voldemort is evil?_

_Again Snape nodded his head wondering where this was going._

"_Well you haven't seen anything yet. The boy you are looking for is dead. In his place is an evil beyond anything even I have seen. He has conquered the dream demons."_

"_What do you mean," snarled Snape. "Tell me or else."_

_When he got no response he did something that he wished he hadn't. He entered into Freddy's head. _

_Now let it be known that entering into a head where a psycho killer is located is a bad move. If you are already in said person's head when you enter into the psycho's head, well let's just say that is an extremely bad move._

-ooo888888888ooo-

_Freddy's memories _

"_No, I don't think I can hurt you. But I can consume you. The way I see it is Dumbledore and Snape were attempting to gain control of your powers. I figure that since this is my head I should have an easier time."_

"_While you may think that your dark lord is more powerful, let me tell you that I serve an evil greater than both of us combined. The Dream Demons will not allow me to die without a fight. As long as I am here, causing chaos and fear, they gain power. If you're going to run, do it now."_

"_I don't think so," Harry said while standing his ground. "I am through running. I am going to start with you and work my way to Voldemort."_

_Freddy growled at this challenge and stalked towards Harry, flexing his clawed hand. He would have made it if Harry had not had his wand._

"_Legilimens," Harry called out never wondering if this spell would work while he was already in a mind. _

_Freddy's will power was stronger than he suspected. He thought one who had fallen so deep would have a weak will. As he delved deeper into Freddy's mind he began to get the feeling that he was not alone in there. The presence did not feel like Freddy; instead it felt alien in nature. At this point he could either pull out or force his way past the unknown presence. Once he decided to go forward he felt not one but three presences. _

_Before him stood three ugly serpentine demons. "What are you?" he asked. "Voldemort's love children? I would've never thought he would have found someone."_

_The middle demon roared and thrashed at the insult to his lineage "Such insolence I have not seen since the time of Atlantis. Bastards thought they could deny us. We are lords of this realm and you will so us the respect we deserve for the short amount of time you remain alive."_

"_Insolence?" laughed Harry. "I haven't even started yet. Just wait until my encore, it's a killer. Oh and another thing. This is my mind. You shall show me the respect I deserve."_

"_I say be done with it and kill him," snarled the third demon. _

"_I want to play with the human before we kill it," smirked the first. "We have not had any humans to play with for a long time."_

_So they wanted to play. Harry had to smile at this declaration and a plan began to form. "Yes, let's play."_

"_Morte a mano."__1 _

_Harry watched in glee as one of the demons thrashed around attempting to breathe through its closed airways till it died. He was relishing so much in the pain he caused the creature that he missed the other two coming at him from the sides._

"_Ahhh," he cried in pain as one of the demons used its claws to slash at his side. Looking down, he saw a deep, bloody gash. "Damn. It seems that I can get hurt in here."_

"_Mortal," the demon yelled in anger. "You shall suffer a thousand deaths for that."_

"_Talk about over melodramatic," Harry rasped out as he climbed to his feet. "You guys must be watching too much day time tv." He checked his side again. If he didn't finish this, he might actually die in here._

"_I want him alive."_

_As Harry watched one of the demons rant about killing him an idea came to him. Bellatrix said you have to mean it, enjoy it, revel in it. Well lets see how I do now. "Crucio."_

_The charging demon fell to the ground crying in pain. "I guess she was right. I'll have to let her know about this achievement. She'll be so proud." He wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek. "What's that problem? Don't want to play anymore?"_

"_AHHHHHHHH." _

_Harry took his wand off the demon and began backing up so he had both of them in his line of sight. He began talking like he was in front of an audience. "I would like to thank the three demons for giving me this opportunity to evolve into a better person. They have truly changed my view of the world. I would like to thank Mr. Krueger for introducing me to these fine beings. Crucio. Crucio." He held the curse on each of them for only a few seconds but it was enough to sate his hunger, temporary. "And lastly I would like to thank Snape and Dumbledore for being who they are. Backstabbing bastards."_

"_Kill him," yelled one of the demons as it charged him_

_Harry hoped that he got this right. There would be no second chances. "Avada Kedavra."_

_The charging demon fell to the ground dead, or so he thought. Seeing its comrade appear to be killed, the creature stopped in its tracks. It was alone for the first time that it could ever remember. It had never encountered a mortal who fought back. They usually ran and died. Or they tried to make a deal like Kruger did. _

"_Well," Harry drawled as he walked towards the last demon. "It seems that you're all alone now."_

_As he passed by the downed demon, it lashed out, barely missing his leg. "That was a close one. I could've lost a leg, you idiot. Crucio. Bombarda. Expulso."_

_Seeing that it was hanging on to life, he called out, "Why don't you just die! Diffindo. Sectumsempra. Bombarda. Bombarda. Bombarda." Looking at the creature or what was left of it, he gave a satisfied smile. "Took care of that piece of trash."_

_Turning to look at the last demon, not that it had long to live from the looks of it. "What to do with you now?"_

"_Why haven't you killed me yet? You seem to be capable enough to do it. Just get it over with." The demon had enough. Its brothers were dead and he was wounded. There was no way he could win. The mortal seemed to have cracked and unleashed insanity beyond even Kruger or that clown __Napier__._

"_What would you offer me if I let you live. Of course you would have to swear to never mess with me or those around me in any way. If you do, the outcome will not be in your favor."_

"_What do you want mortal?" the demon growled. It wanted to get this over with._

"_I don't know. Maybe something that has to do with immortality. You could also throw in some power. How about ancient knowledge. You've been around a long time. Give me your best shot."_

"_Be careful what you wish for," the demon laughed. "I'll give you what you want. You will you also swear to never seek me out again. I have no desire to see you ever again."_

"_Deal."_

_Suddenly the demon smirked at him. "This is gonna hurt."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Harry screamed. "You bastard. Couldn't you tone down the pain?"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Have fun."_

-ooo888888888ooo-

_Back in Harry's mind_

_When Snape left Krueger's mind, he fell to his knees and threw up. He had never seen such creatures in his life. What had they released? From what he saw Harry was now immortal and pissed at him and Dumbledore. The boy also seemed to have cracked finally. _

"_Mr. Kruger," Snape managed to get out. "I truly hope you have a pleasant life. What remains of it." Snape could see that the monster was dieing and his mind probe didn't help any._

_He had to get of Potter's head and soon. The headmaster needed to know about this. When he tried leaving the usual way he found a brick wall blocking his escape. "Potter," he called. "I know this is your doing. Let me out this instance."_

"_Professor," came a voice that sounded like it came from everywhere. "Why would you want to go and leave? You haven't even had tea yet. As Freddy here can attest, the tea is pretty good."_

_At this point Snape was getting scared. The boy had obviously snapped. Snape knew of only one way to escape a mind when you where trapped there and it wasn't pleasant. It was the equivalent to muggles pulling the plug on a computer. "_

_A second before Snape escaped he saw Harry appear and say that he would be seeing him soon._

-ooo888888888ooo-

Hospital Wing

"Severus," Dumbledore called when he saw the man collapse. "Are you okay? Poppy get in here."

"What have you done now?" she asked when she saw the two of the on the ground. "Haven't you done enough damage this week?"

"It's Severus. I don't know what happened. He was okay when he was in Harry's mind but then he just collapsed."

"In Harry's mind," she screeched. "My patients are not subjects for experiments and my hospital is not some mad scientist's laboratory. If I catch either one of you bothering my patients again, I'll practice some muggle medical procedures on you."

Dumbledore knew he would not hear the end of this for a while. He looked down when he saw that Snape was stirring. "My boy. What happened?"

Snape slowly opened his eyes and managed to get out, "It's Potter. We need to dispose of him. He's a monster now. Mr. Kruger was not the only one in there. There was some type of demon in there also. Harry killed two and made a deal with the third before leaving it to die."

"Demons," asked Dumbledore in fear. Not even Voldemort attempted to mess around with them. He might have been a crazy, homicidal maniac but he was not insane. "Merlin, what have we done?"

"Albus, we need to get rid of the boy. Now!"

"What happened in there? Where is Mr. Kruger? It is imperative that we have him."

"Albus," Snape yelled in a panicked voice. "You are not listening to me. That monster is either dead or dying. Potter is the one we need to worry about now. He is immortal and has access to knowledge that predates the existence of humans."

"Immortal?" Dumbledore laughed. Until then, he was starting to worry. He now saw what was happening. A demon would not make a human immortal. "More than likely Mr. Kruger has been playing with your mind. Harry does not have the mentality to kill him. That is why I had you there to bond the two. Harry may be powerful but he is untrained. I'll just go in and take care of it myself."

"Albus…"

"No Severus. I am going in," Dumbledore interrupted as he turned to the bed. What he saw there shocked him. "Where's Harry?"

"Right where we left him…," Snape said as turned towards the bed. "Or where he was."

"Alert the other professors. We need to find him."

"And finish him off," Snape muttered.

"We want him alive," Dumbledore said sternly. "It is important that he survives. We will still go ahead with the plan and bond him with Krueger."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Krueger is dead. And I'll get you the boy," Snape snarled as he walked away. "In a body bag. He'd had enough of Potters. It was time to end that accursed line."

-ooo888888888ooo-

Hallway

Harry hummed an eerie tune as he walked the hallways looking for his first target. He had been waiting for this day since he met the little imbecile. Then on to bigger and better things. He might even try his hand at world domination. As he rounded the corner he saw his quarry talking with the other junior death eaters.

"Malfoy," he called joyfully. Thinking back, Harry realized that he might be a little crazy. _Ah, who cares. All the greats were crazy, even Merlin. _"I've been looking for you."

"I heard you were in the hospital Potter," Draco laughed. "What's the matter? Did you finally fry your brain?"

"No. My brain is fine but thank you for caring. I never really noticed how much you care about me. I mean, all those times you insulted me. I now realize that you were trying to tell me that you wanted a hug. Well, I don't do hugs but I've come to give you what you deserve."

"Thank you? For what?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face. _Potter has finally gone as batty as the old coot._ "And what do you mean what I deserve?"

"For the idea," Harry replied with a smirk. "Somnium textor textrix."2

The rest of the Slytherins watched in horror as their leader fell to the ground with a thud. His face had the look of terror that one might find on the face of a victim of the Avada Kedavra curse, only much worse. Suddenly he screamed a deathly wail and began to thrash violently as if he was fighting off a pack of wild animals. He began to tear at his face with his fingers, tearing deep gashes on his face. His skin seemed to be boiling as if heated.

"What did you do to him, Potter? Reverse it!" threatened Nott with his wand pointing warily at Harry. "Cruc… Ahhhhhhh."

His curse was cut off as Harry slashed his wand in a vertical motion causing Nott to fly down the hall and crash into the wall. You could hear the sickening crunch of him cracking his head on the wall.

"He's gone mad. He's gonna kill us."

"Run," screamed a female voice that sounded familiar. "Potter has gone mad."

"You'll pay for this Potter. Mark my words. You will pay for this."

"Is that all you can do? Repeat yourselves?"

"Grab Draco and let's get out of here," screamed Pansy as she tried to pull him up.

"Forget Draco. He's on his own," yelled another as he ran off.

Pansy quickly looked for someone to help her when she spotted Crabbe and Goyle slinking away. "You two," she ordered. "Help me get Draco out of here." When they refused to move in his direction she turned her wand her them and asked them again. Which they promptly responded to.

"HA HA HA HA," Harry laughed. They did exactly what he wanted. Soon the second part of his plan will come into being. He would worry about the rest of those spineless cowards later. They were little fish in the grand scheme of things. He had bigger fish to fry. He had a potions professor to hunt down next.

-ooo888888888ooo-

Outside Great Hall

Snape was not having a good day. First he had to go in Potter's mind and find that monster. Now he was sweeping the castle for the boy. _When I get my hands on the boy, I'll castrate him before killing him. _The line of Potter will finally end.

"Professor," screamed a female voice drawing him from his thoughts. "Potter attacked Draco and Nott. We dropped them off in the hospital."

"Which way did Potter go?" Snape demanded. He'd finally caught the boy at something that not even the Headmaster can cover up.

"He was…," Pansy stuttered.

"Tell me girl," he shouted as he shook her. "Where did he go!"

"Towards the dungeons. He said something about looking for a professor."

"Go to the Great Hall and tell everyone you see the same. Tell everyone to stay there, my orders."

When he was sure she was going towards the Great Hall, he turned to the dungeons. "So Potter wants me. Well, if he wants me he'll get me."

-ooo888888888ooo-

Great Hall

"Parkinson," yelled Ron as he approached the Slytherin table. One would think that a person would mature as they grew older, but Ron was the exception to that rule. Honestly, yelling like first year. "Where's Harry? We were told you saw him last."

"Potter has gone insane," she sobbed while holding onto a friend. "He attacked Draco and Theo. They're both in the hospital wing and they don't know if they can save them. What he did…was… ho…rri…ble."

"Serves them right," Ron retorted. _Finally, someone teaching these snakes what life is about._ "Harry was probably attacked first and was just defending himself."

"Face it Weasley," she retorted while wiping her eyes. "He's gone off the deep end. He's possessed or something. We were minding our own business when he attacked. We did nothing to provoke him."

"That's…", he started before he was interrupted.

"Can I have your attention," called McGonagall from the head table. "We have a student missing. If anyone knows where Mr. Potter might be, please come forward."

"Harry's missing?" asked Ron. "Can we help look for him?"

-ooo888888888ooo-

Dungeons

"Potter," Snape yelled. "I know that you're down here. Show yourself."

"How about I show you some new experiences first," Harry whispered from the shadows. "Somnium regnum," he whispered which forced Snape into the dream realm.

-ooo888888888ooo-

_Dream Realm_

_Snape looked around at his new surroundings in horror. The walls seemed to beat like a heart and there seemed to be blood pumping through them. He was interrupted from his observations by a horrifying scream that seemed to reverberate off the walls._

"_What's the matter Professor," Harry laughed from the shadows. If he knew that Snape was this easy to scare, he would have done something a long time ago. "You don't like your new accommodations? I worked hard to make this for you."_

"_What is this abomination you created?" Snape growled as he looked around for Harry. "You're a blight on wizard kind. What do you think you're parents would think of what you've become?"_

"_Your one to talk about what my parents would think. And to answer your question, this is my world. The dream realm," Harry said from the shadows. "And my father would probably approve of what I'm about to do to you. As for my mother, you could ask her yourself when I bring her back. Or at least you could if you were still alive."_

"_You're a fool," Snape spa in fear. He knew that there was only one type of magic that could bring back the dead. "Not even the Dark Lord deals with Necromancy. The power drain alone will kill a wizard."_

"_You actually believe that," Harry laughed. "Why would I want to use my power to bring back the dead when I can subjugate the living? I think Bellatrix would be a nice prize. All I need is to catch a few wizards and witches for the ritual. And you're the first one I get to drain."_

"_Expulso," Snape cast where he thought Harry was. There was no way he was being used in a ritual. "Expulso. Diffindo. Crucio."_

"_You missed," Harry said from behind. "Just think, you will be the starting point in bringing back Lily. You finally get to make up for your mistake."_

"_Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra."_

"_That the best you got," Harry taunted. "Frendo. Praemium. Incendia Nex."_

_Though Snape managed to dodge or block Harry's curses, he was badly singed. His only hope was tricking Potter into killing him before he could be used in the ritual. "What's the matter? Don't want your father back? Is it that obvious that he was an arrogant arsehole?"_

"_Not really. I just don't want to share with him? She's mine."_

_Not sure rather he should be disgusted or furious, he settled for psychotic "Crucio. __Crucio. Avada Kedavra."_

"_Terra, Ventus, Incendia, Unda. __Veneficus e, insum vos vadum exsisto insquequo accersitus continuo."_

_At first he thought the insolent brat messed up whatever he was doing...at least until he felt his magic being ripped from his body. The pain was incomparable to anything he had felt before. Not even the Dark Lord could invoke this pain. He watched as his magic slowly left his body and floated over to a small, stone box that Potter held in his hand._

"_Thank you," Harry smiled. "This is the first step on my journey into greatness. In reward for your service to me, I'll grant you peace. Avada Kedavra."_

_He watched as Snape's lifeless body collapsed to the ground. "Let it not be said that I never gave you anything."_

-ooo888888888ooo-

Upper levels of the school

Walking the halls seemed to calm his nerves somewhat, giving him some time to reflect exactly what he has done. What he has become. He knew that he was no longer human but at the same time, he wasn't a demon. _I'm everything and I'm nothing. _

He was brought out of his reflections when he noticed a small female frame slinking through the shadows, trying not to be noticed. Figuring that some fun might cheer him up, he slowly walked in her direction.

"Somnium textor textrix."

"Somnium reprehendo," a female voice called out as he watched his spell splash against the shield.

Somewhat intrigued that someone managed to stop one of his spells, he tried again. "Obscurum intus."

"Somnium Lux lucis," the voice called again.

"Interesting," Harry murmured. "And who might be my mysterious victim?"

"That the best you got?" she shot back.

"Hardly," he said with his eyes narrowed. _I know that voice. _"I have more up my sleeves."

"Hmmm."

"Would you mind if I inquire your name?" he asked while twirling his wand.

"What's in it for me," she purred. "What do I get out of it?"

Thinking that he could use someone on his side…at least for awhile… he contemplated the ups and downs of it.

"I may not be as powerful as you but I do know my share of spells."

_I could use the power that I took from Snape and give it to her…if she looks good. I can't have some hag._ "We might be able to work something out."

"Okay…I'm Su Li."

He could help but raise his eyebrow as he watched the petite Ravenclaw walk from the shadows. This was who stopped his spells? _At least she easy on the eyes. And she already has some power behind her if she could do that. _"I'm Ha…"

"Harry Potter. I know."

"So…have you tortured anybody lately," he said, trying to make conversation.

"I haven't been able to fit it in my schedule," she smiled.

_At least she has a sense of humour. She can't be all bad._ "I may have a solution to that little power problem."

"And how can you help me? It's not like you're going to give me some of your power."

"I just happen to have some extra power lying around," he said.

"Just lying around," she responded. "If anyone other than you said that, I'd think they were crazy."

"I don't need it," he shrugged. "And I was thinking about acquiring some more in the near future."

"Besides the power, what do I get for selling my soul to the devil," she smirked.

"Would world domination please you?" Harry asked hopefully. _This girl is hot and vivacious. You can't get better than that. I think I'm gonna forget the Necromancy for awhile. This is better, way better._

-ooo888888888ooo-

Great Hall

"Where is Severus," Dumbledore asked as he strode into the Great Hall.

"He went looking for Harry," McGonagall said as she walked over. "Parkinson came in and said that Harry had attacked Malfoy and Nott. It seems that Severus has gone looking for him."

"How long ago was that?"

"About two hours," she said. "What's going on? Is what Parkinson said true?"

"I can't discuss this here and now," he said. "If you see Harry, don't approach him. Alert the staff and find me first. We need to go as one."

Chamber of Secrets

"So this is the famous chamber," Su said as she looked around. "It's not as impressive as I thought it would be."

Looking dubiously at the girl, he said, "And how would you picture it?"

"I don't know, maybe more livable. Don't get me wrong. I like the whole dark dungeon feeling you get down here but maybe a couple of rooms to live in and eat in."

"Who knows," he said. "I've never explored the place. I just come down here to escape from the idiots up there. Though I did discover an exit from the school down here. It leads into the forest."

"We're leaving?" she asked. She knew that there was no turning back the moment she agreed to join him. He would kill her and while she knew many spells, she only knew a few to fight him with.

"Yes, I have plans that I can't finish if I'm here. I still want to finish off some people here of course, but they can wait for a bit."

"Okay. I can deal with that. Any idea where we are going?"

"I figured the goblins might have some properties lying around. I don't want to use any of mine until this is over. Even then I might only visit them. I need a place that I can fight from and I figured the goblins would have something I can take. Anyway, there are a couple of them that I need to teach a lesson to."

End Part I

* * *

1. Morte a mano- Death's Hand  
-Think Star Wars. Causes the victims airway to close. Cannot breathe. Can be countered within 1 minute.  
2. Somnium textor textrix- Dream Weaver  
- Traps the victim in his mind and causes him to experience nightmares. Fatal Nightmares.  
3. Terra, Ventus, Incendia, Unda. Veneficus e, insum vos vadum exsisto insquequo accersitus continuo.  
- Earth, Wind, Fire, Water. Magic from within, contained you shall be until called forth.  
4. Somnium reprehendo  
- Dream catcher  
5. Somnium Lux lucis  
- Dream Light

A/N: There will be a Part II, just no sure when. I have some other stories that I want to focus on for the time begin but I will write a Part II. It will have more Harry and Su in it. It will also be darker in theme.


End file.
